


Gullible

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Brother Relationship, Complete, Fear, Gen, Manipulative Loki, One Shot, Panic, Plans, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Even enlightened Thor was painfully gullible.





	Gullible

"No, no. How ?! It's not possible. H-he doesn't have any more..., He couldn't...," Loki started panicking as Thanos's ship drew closer to the Statesman. As promised Thanos had found him, had come for revenge. Only another Infinity Stone could have found the Tesseract. Unless he came up with a plan Thor, Korg, Hulk and half of Asgard were doomed.

"Loki, you're not making sense. What are you talking about ?" Thor reached to cup his nape reassuringly.

"You asked on the mountaintop who it was that controlled me. It was Thanos, the Mad Titan. After I crashed into Sanctuary he had one of his daughters torture me, it worked as intended and furthered my madness. I just wanted it to end and he offered me mercy; I was to take the Chitauri Sceptre, conquer Midgard while retrieving the Tesseract and return both into his hands. If I failed him he would not rest until I was dead. Asgard was safe so long as everyone thought I was dead. Now it is gone and he knows I'm still alive, which means I'm dead."

"We just lost Father, I'm not going to lose you too. I can't." Thor's arms wrapped around him. "You must have a plan, Loki, you always do."

He laid his head against Thor's chest, he could barely speak for trembling. "You need to draw Thanos in, you need to fight the biggest of the Mad Bastard's sons and lose. When Thanos comes I'll approach and stall him so Hulk can arrive then he will fight Thanos. The Hulk is the only one big enough to stand a chance of beating him. Can you do that to save Asgard ? Can you do that for me ?"

"Of course. I'll rally the Einherjar, Valkyrie and Heimdall to repel the first boarders. Go, save your mischief until he arrives. We'll have a celebratory pint later, like the old days."

"Just like the old days."

Oh, brother, dear brother. Even enlightened Thor was painfully gullible. Thanos would want the Tesseract first thing. In delivering the Space Stone he would get close enough to try for an assassination attempt. After all, wasn't self-sacrifice in the name of impossible odds what heroes did ? Yes, he was scared, but he would finally be able to see Mother again. Finally be able to apologize, which was all he'd wanted since that horrid day. Not to mention that his death at Thanos' hands would double Thor's desire for revenge. Asgard would have survived without him, but he would never have survived without it. In time their people would walk in the sun again as free and happy as they deserved. Only when that time came would he consider his debt to the Realm Eternal repaid in full.


End file.
